User talk:JoePlay
RE: Just a heads up Thanks :) -- Snfonseka (Talk) 05:35, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Info Hey hello JoePlay ;) Thank you for your information, it's nice of you, I will go make a news on it! Have a nice day my friend and see soon! Itachou [~talk~] 00:37, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks again my friend, I take care of my niece for now, but after I do the news ;). Itachou [~talk~] 19:18, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hello JoePlay ;) Although my position as a admin allows me to do almost everything, I'm the only active admin of this Wiki and I would like to appoint other members as admin in order to keep a balance and then having to weld a team just before the release of Deus Ex: Human Revolution, I would like therefore become a bureaucrat. The Wiki is still fragile and that side deserves a little more active admin. Don't worry, I take my work very seriously and you can count on me to always improved the Deus Ex Wiki and its community. Awaiting your reply, I wish you a nice day and see you soon =). Itachou [~talk~] 12:52, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :Hey a big thanks my friend, you can count on me to constantly improve the Wiki ;), I go to work now to form a team, I have already in mind 3 people who have been doing a remarkable work since 2-3 months. :And also thanks for your help, you was very nice to tell me the news that I had not seen. :Nice day to you and see soon! Itachou [~talk~] 12:50, March 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Tweaked the poll colors I was thinking about the same thing and went to take dinner. When I came back somebody has done it already (like you read my mind). Thanks for your support. -- 16:48, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Forum "preload" is not working Hi, Not sure you are the one I should inform this. But since you have helped us couple of times I thought of bringing this issue to you. The preload command "preload=Template:Forumheader/ " in any "forum discussion page" is not working. The command is there in the code (see Forum:Wiki discussion as example) but " " part won't add to the page when a user creates a forum thread. Because of this reason we have to manually add that part, in order to show the created thread in the correct forum. Any support on this is really appreciated. -- 09:42, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. -- 16:44, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Need access to MediaWiki:Wikia.css in Reckoning Wikia Hi, since I am trying to implement more attractive front page for Reckoning Wiki, I need edit access to modify the CSS file of that Wiki. I left a message in Nic Wagners' profile page few days ago, regarding this. Since I didn't receive any response I thought of contacting you. -- 09:02, January 23, 2012 (UTC)